fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Tears In Time
Paper Mario 6, also known as "Paper Mario: Tears In Time is the 6th entry in the Papaer Mario series. The game is ment to be a return to the classic Paper Mario type of game. (Like in the original and TTYD). Synopsis Tears are ripping up the Paper Of Time, and Mario must reunite the 10 Sealers to stop it! Full Story (Work in progress) Opening Scene The opening scene triggers if you stay on the title screen for a while. In Bowser's Castle, where Bowser is plotting his next plan to kidnap Peach, when suddenly, a strange tear rips next to him and a being named Tearor (A pun on the word "terror") flies out of it. He offers Bowser a deal. He will kidnap Peach for him and will make him a supreme ruler if Bowser helps him create tears in time and destroying the "Paper of Time" so he can rule the universe. Bowser gladly accepts. When they shake hands, Bowser becomes more powerful and now has the ability to make tears in time (hence the name of the game), and so do all of his minions. He lets out a long laugh as the camera pans out of Bowser's Castle, lighing strikes and the name of the game appears on the screen. You are then returned to the title screen. Prolouge: The Adventure Tears Open Once you start a new game, you'll be seen at Mario's house (As it looks in the first 3 games) when Parakarry delivers them a letter from Princess Peach. Luigi grabs the letter and goes backinside and reads the letter to Mario. The letter reads: "Dear Mario (The word "Bros." is scribbled in here), We have a major problem at my castle. Some kind of tear has appeared in the foyer and is slowly but surely sucking things into it. No one has had the courage a to jump in and see where it leads. Can you (The word "two" is scribbled in here) come over and investigate it? From, Princess Peach" The brothers immediately head over to the castle, where they see some Toads throwing some trash into it, much to Peach's dismay. Peach tells Mario that every time somthing get thrown into the tear, the tear gets bigger and more powerful. Then Peach notices Luigi and says it's "great" that Luigi came. Suddenly, a giant hand comes out of the tear and grabs Peach, and pulls her into it. Mario immediately jumps into the tear also to follow them. Luigi and the Toads run away in fear. Then, The Prolouge title card is shown. It'll look identical to the original's chapter title cards, with a stage and Mario about to fight that chapter's boss, and the boss is silhouetted. On the other side of the tear that Mario jums out of, the whole world is monochrome, and has many more of the same tears, but instead of these tears sucking In stuff, they were ejecting many things. Suddenly, the tear that Mario came in through seals back up, trapping him for the time being. This is when the player is first given control of Mario. You already have your hammer. (This is because he still has the one he used in Color Splash) After a easy puzzle with your hammer (hitting a button to open a gate), you find two Goombas fighting. One is shiny and looks very powerful, and the other looked like a normal Goomba, but he has crazy hair and goofy glasses on. Mario steps in to help and the normal-looking Goomba stays on Mario's side. This is where you leearn how to battle. The Goomba'll teach you Action Commands with your jump and hammer and also blocking. Once he's defeated, you'll get Star Points, returning from 1 and TTYD. Once the Goomba (Called the Tear Goomba) is defeated the Goomba introduces himself to Mario. His name is Goomstein, a scientist graduate from the Univerity of Goom. He will then join your party. His abilities will be similiar to Goombario, Goombella, Tippi, Kersti, or Huey. He describes hints to the player and can describe people and enemies. After a few more fights, you'll run into Tearor, who has kidnapped Peach. Tearor says that he has no business here and Peach is his. This is where the first boss takes place. Once defeated, Mario, Goomstein, and Peach find another Warp Tear and head back to Peach's Castle. All the Toads are happy for Peach's return, but Peach is very cofused. Who was the person that kidnapped her? What are all these tears about? Goomstein explains that these tears have been sucking up everything and they are getting more and more common. Peach thinks this it's the working of Bowser somehow, and Tearor was one of Bowser's henchmen. Peach tells Mario and Goomstein to go to Bowser's Catle and stop him. Luckily, there has been a pipe installed to lead directly there. Mario and Goomstein arrive at the pipe in Toad Town, but it's been clogged with a cork by some Tear Goombas. After defeating them, one of them will have a corkscrew (As you may guess, Things return in this installment) You then learn from Goomstien the Paperize/Cutout technique, now called the Sealize. After unclogging the pipe, you go through, starting the adventure. Playable Characters Paper Mario The main character you control at all times. Out of battle, he can jump with A, Use his hammer with B, use his party members special abilites with X, and to Sealize, press Y. Pressing the + button will open the pause menu, while the - button lets you switch party members. In battle: Jump: Press the A button at the right time when you land on your foe and you'll do more damage. If time your first jump right, you can do a second jump. Ground Pound: (Unlocked in Chapter 3) Similar to the regular jump, execpt the it's a bit harder to time the A press. Spin Stomp: (Unlocked in Chapter 5) Similar to the regular jump and ground pound, but the it's very hard to time the A press. Hammer: Hold the Left Control stick left until you hear the 4th beep to hold let go of it to do maximum damage. Super Hammer: (Unlocked in Chapter 2) Similar to the regular hammer, but now you must let of of the control stick at the 7th beep. Ultra Hammer: (Unlocked in Chapter 6) Similar to the regular and super hammer, but now you must let of of the control stick at the 10th beep. Party Members There are a total of 10 party members in the game. 9 are required, but 1 is optional Goomstein The son of Professor Frankly and graduate from the University of Goom. Out of battle, pressing X with him out will describe hints to the player on what to do next or desribe people when nextto them In battle: Headbonk: Indentical to Mario's Jump, but a bit weaker. Tattle: Decribes one enemy's stats and records it in the Tattle log (found on the pause screen). Line Bonk: (Unlocked at Super Rank) Headbonks on every enemy on the battlefield once. Multibonk: (Unlocked at Ultra Rank) Headbonk on a single enemy a total of 6 times. Soldier Koopo One of Bowser's escaped guards from his castle. Out of battle, pressing X will letyou toss his shell to make to go to spots toare inacssesible to Mario. In battle: Shell Toss: Hits one enemy with his shell Power Shell: Identical to the Shell Toss, but hits all enemies on the battlefield Defend: (Unlocked at Super Rank) Hide himself and Mario in his shell for 1, 2, or 3 turns (depending on the players timing). for a defense boost. Mega Shell: (Unlocked at Ultra Rank) Identical to the Power Shell, but harder to time and does twice as much damage. Prince Bomb-Omb The son of King Bomb-Omb Out of battle, pressing X will make him explode in 5 seconds. Or you could press X twice to blow him up instanly. In battle: Bomb: Explodes on one enemy. Multibomb: Identical to Bomb, but harder to time and damages every enemy on the battlefield. Fire Bomb: (Unlocked at Super Rank) Identical to Bomb, but burns the enemy. Superbombomb: (Unlocked at Ultra Rank) Identical to Multibomb, but does much more damage, but also damages Mario. Blooey One of Luigi's past allies from his adventure during TTYD in the Waffle Kingdom. Out of battle, next to a water source, pressing X will allow him to dive into itno the water and explore. Pressing X while underwater will switch who you have control over (Blooey or Mario), but Mario cannot leave the area or switch party members if the two aren't together. In battle: Splash: Spits water at an enemy, making them soggy. Ink Blast: Spits ink at all enemies on the battlefield. There is also a small chance that the ink will blind them, making themunable to attack. Water Sheild (Unlocked at Super Rank): Ups Mario's defense for 1, 2, or 3 turns (depening on the player's timing). Charge (Unlocked at Ultra Rank): Charge foreward, attacking all enemies. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games